Pour quelques verres de plus
by Lylys
Summary: Un One-shot court sur Jiraiya et Tsunade suite à une demande.  Bonne lecture !


Pour quelques verres de plus.

Il faisait déjà nuit sur Tanzaku, les nombreuses étoiles brillaient dans le ciel au dessus du petit village où tout se fermait. Seuls l'hôtel des sources thermales et l'échoppe qui servait les repas étaient encore ouverts. Ce soir, dans la dite échoppe, le patron n'avait pourtant pas servi un seul aliment. Ses deux clients, des habitués, n'avaient tourné qu'au saké depuis leur arrivée. L'homme regarda sa compagne de boisson finir son verre et continua la conversation :

- C'était une sage décision de ta part. Comme toujours. Et pour l'Akatsuki ?

- J'en viens à me demander si, plutôt que de sagement attendre qu'ils viennent à nous, nous ne devrions pas plutôt frapper en premier et ainsi bénéficier de l'effet de surprise.

Tsunade attendit l'avis de Jiraiya, mais il ne vint pas. Alors elle se tourna vers lui puisqu'il se tenait à sa gauche. Il regardait derrière, la rue déserte et noire. Seul se distinguait encore des pierres fendues en plein milieu d'une terre largement ravagée. C'était ici que, quelques années auparavant, elle avait rencontré Naruto pour la première fois. Le sol ne s'en été toujours pas remis.

- Tu t'en souviens ? Demanda Jiraiya.

- Comment pourrais-je oublier le jour où tu m'as présenté ce gamin emmerdeur ? Rétorqua-t-elle.

Son ton amer fit sourire le Sanin. En le fixant ainsi elle constata qu'il était nostalgique. Son sourire un peu vague, ses yeux devant lesquels les scènes devaient être en train de défiler et la pointe de fierté que l'on pouvait y desceller. Il se souvenait. Si l'objet des réflexions de Jiraiya ne l'avait pas harcelé toute la veille pour avoir une mission digne de lui, elle aussi aurait sourit à l'évocation du ninja survolté qui semait la joie partout où il passait. Un véritable garnement dont le sourire et les grands yeux bleus pouvaient résoudre tous les problèmes. Jiraiya la sorti promptement de ses rêveries.

- Un autre verre ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle le fixa d'un air grave. C'était déjà le quatrième qu'elle buvait.

- J'espère que tu sais comment ça va finir si tu continues… Souffla-t-elle.

Il se contenta d'avoir un sourire fugace avant de demander au patron deux nouveaux sakés. Elle comprit. Bien sûr qu'il le savait c'tait même certainement ce qu'il attendait. De toute façon, cela finissait toujours de la même façon. Chaque fois ils se retrouvaient dans ce petit village à l'écart de Konoha pour causer, chaque fois ils buvaient bien trop et chaque fois ils passaient la nuit à l'hôtel. Toujours le même. Toujours la même chambre. L'avantage c'est qu'à part le patron d'ici, personne ne le savait, préservant le scandale du cinquième Hokage complètement ivre et libertine.

Elle soupira et bu une gorgée. Depuis tant d'années c'était ainsi. Gamins déjà ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de désobéir ensemble à Sarutobi, d'aller en mission ensemble, de se battre ensemble, de tout faire ensemble. En fait, il avait toujours été là pour elle. Depuis cette époque jusqu'à aujourd'hui en passant par ces moments où elle avait tout perdu et cru toucher le fond. Il avait toujours été l'épaule sur laquelle elle avait pleuré, l'épaule qui l'avait réconforté et l'épaule sur laquelle elle avait dormit, s'éveillant parfois à ses côtés et se remémorant difficilement de la soirée de la veille.

Certaine fois, elle n'était pas ivre du tout. Avec autant d'années d'entraînement, elle tenait fort bien l'alcool. Et pourtant, la fin ne changeait pas. C'est à peine si elle faisait semblant d'être bourrée parce qu'au fond, elle savait pertinemment que l'un comme l'autre n'avait pas besoin de cet alcool dans les veines. Qu'il ne s'agissait pas juste de soirées qui finissait mal, d'une dose trop conséquente de saké ni même une histoire de tour de poitrine alléchant. Non. Quand au cœur de la nuit, seuls tous les deux, il lui murmurait à l'oreille alors que son corps brûlant se collait au sien : Je t'aime. Elle savait que c'était vrai. Elle savait que dans ces moments là, il n'était qu'à elle. A elle seule. C'est pour cette raison que juste après elle l'embrassait aussi passionnément.

Jiraiya ne parvenait pas à cerner le regard posé sur lui. Il ne s'en était pas de suite rendu compte mais dès qu'il le croisa, il rencontra des yeux emplis de tendresse ainsi qu'un sourire fragile. Il dû se faire violence pour reconnaître Tsunade, celle qui ne montrait jamais autant d'émotion d'un seul coup ! Du moins pas d'émotions douces et positives parce que pour la violence…

Elle vida son verre d'une traite et le lui tendis.

- Tu m'en offres un autre ?

Demain, elle accuserait l'alcool. Mais aucun des deux ne serait dupe.


End file.
